


【Brex】Adagietto

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Lolita, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	【Brex】Adagietto

它又来了，那扭曲地、疯狂地灼烧着我的欲望。

我要怎么形容，这是种陌生的感觉，使之陌生的并非发紧的下腹，我也怀疑是否存在能称之为爱意的东西，而真正奇异的是那欲望里的癫狂，顺着我的背部爬上脑袋，沿着血管流动到全身，如果人的神智能够显形，我的一定正冒着滚滚浓烟。

一切都拥有一个理由，问题的秘密核心，花瓣围着花蕊生长，小熊绕着花园转圈。而这一切的中心，是我带回大宅的那个名为莱克斯的小少年，我从未降临的天使，我困住的长发公主。

我要如何叙述自己，不使之成为忏悔，因我几无悔意，但也不让语句变得轻佻，那是对我的红发公主的贬低。或许我并不该用语言去接近事实与欲望的真相，而应该用眼睛、用双手和舌头。哥谭充斥着无休无止的罪恶，我早知我的偏执也是一个，或许还在罪恶之树的根部，但我竟从未想过，有一天我会如此充满下流的疯狂，好像每一口呼吸都是哥谭污浊的空气。

我渴望能感觉到他，Ma chère Mademoiselle，我金红羽毛的鸟儿，在空荡的大宅里点燃灯火。当他出现在我面前，或仅仅只是和我同处一室，周身的空气都会变得稠密，他坐在我的腿上，倒进我的怀里，点燃我欲望的引线于他而言只是随手完成的游戏，

我能说爱吗，或许不能，尽管它在我的语言中时而出现，但它早被剥夺了意义，我无法像我的父亲爱我的母亲那样把它变成永恒的金色和血色。布鲁斯韦恩无法爱人，女士们都会这样告诉你。阴暗吞没了我，我习惯于黑色的街巷，我想我是越轨的，阳光不会照耀在我身上。

但当我看见了他。

生命的欲望占领了我的神智，一片青绿的草地出现在我的脑海，他在那上面奔跑，像每个青少年一样，浅白的阳光铺满了草地和我的视野。但他转过头来看向了我，我在那双灰蓝的眼睛里看见了同样的越轨，我们是这场戏剧里两个出戏的演员。

难以抗拒的欲望即时占据了我的身体。

我要把他压倒在青草地上，在天空、草地、身旁的管家，在整个世界的见证下占有他。

我会给我红发的小少女倒酒，他想要多少我都会允许，我想亲吻他，让红酒催动他尚未成熟的欲望，从他甜蜜的唇间吸吮他的血液。

他可以毫无礼节，我愿意陪他玩耍，他可以趴在我的身上，柔软的膝盖蹭着我的大腿，我愿意做他的床垫。

他会不会在未来的某一天成为我的。

最后的最后，正像我们的一切刚刚开始之时，他跑向我，跳到我的身上，我的手臂正好搭在他的腰际，我紧紧抱住他瘦弱的身体。然后我们亲吻，像蜜蜂和花蕊，像五十年代的招贴画，像宗教画里巨大的邪恶吞噬无辜羔羊，我疯狂的扭曲的欲望狠狠折磨着我。

但某个瞬间一切都远离了，他献出了自己的舌头，我像看见鱼饵的鱼一样咬钩，把其他的一切赶出脑海。

然后我们亲吻。

 

Fin.


End file.
